Alice human Sacrifice
by Ailish van Hessen
Summary: Porque el País de las Maravillas no es un lugar de ensueño después de todo... y las cuatro Alice vivieron el horror de primera mano.
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid no es mío, y tampoco Alice human sacrifice ni los personajes -w-

Advertencia: _horror/sangre_.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, más del que nadie pueda imaginar, existió un extraño mundo, creado por un pequeño sueño que temía ser olvidado. Las pocas personas que en él habitaron no encontraron más que muerte y dolor. Este mundo sería más tarde conocido, irónicamente, como el País de las Maravillas. Mucho se habló de sus magníficas historias, todo el mundo soñaba con conocer aquel país maravilloso sin saber que tras aquella faceta de fantasía e ilusión se escondía una verdad mucho más cruel.

_"¿Quieres conocer la historia?"_

_Susurros palpitantes sacuden el vacío, dirigiéndose a la negrura de ese mundo marchito. La verdadera historia del extraño país... _

_"Nosotros te la mostraremos"_

Cinco voces agónicas llenaban la oscuridad, que poco a poco se desintegró para formar un paisaje sumamente extraño...

_"Bienvenido al País de las Maravillas"_

_

* * *

_

_La primera en llegar a aquel país_ fue una muchacha vestida de rojo. Espada en mano, ya que en su mundo no corrían buenos tiempos, la joven de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos se adentró en aquel lugar.  
El sueño había conseguido atraerla a aquel misterioso mundo, pero cuando la chica abrió los ojos y encontró tal paisaje, lleno de maldad y horror, gritó con tanta fuerza que todas las bestias de aquel país pudieron oírla.  
Miles de trampas se escondían, múltiples bestias iban a por ella sedientas de sangre, pero la joven, blandiendo su espada, segó sus vidas una y otra vez. Hizo del bosque su guarida, y gracias a su fuerza y su valentía la joven sobrevivió dirante mucho tiempo, pero a cambio, como si de un cruel maleficio se tratara, fue perdiendo la cordura: escrutaba el paisaje con ojos enfermos, cada nuevo sonido era el aviso de un peligro y cada nueva silueta era una bestia aberrante.  
La joven, empapada en sangre, destruyó cualquier rastro de vida sin importar lo que fuera, dejando un rastro de cuerpos despedazados a su paso.  
Una masacre se cernió sobre el país, una lucha entre monstruos y una joven consumida por la locura.

Y mientras la primera Alice seguía adelante con su carnicería el pequeño sueño se desgarraba de dolor. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella extraña a destruir su mundo? ¿cómo tenía la osadía de asesinar a sus creaciones? Los rastros de sangre de las bestias que había creado lo enfurecieron, sus cuerpos mutilados le hicieron gritar... y en medio del llanto decidió eliminar a Alice.  
Y así ocurrió: los árboles despertaron de su letargo y cobraron vida para sepultar a la joven en lo más profundo del bosque. Ella gritó y trató de defenderse, pero todo fue inútil. Sus gritos nunca llegaron a oírse, y aún ahora nadie sabe si murió o sigue viva en su macabra prisión.

El sueño había aprendido algo, no debía mostrar de primera mano la grotesca apariencia del país, así que creó una ilusión en su mundo y esperó.

Como el sueño había predicho, _una nueva persona llegó a aquel país_: la segunda Alice era un joven de cabello y ojos azules que poseía una hermosa voz. Llegó a aquel lugar con pasos lentos y dudosos, pues no sabía que iba a encontrar, pero descubrió con asombro un maravilloso jardín de rosas azules.  
El joven pasó bastante tiempo en aquel país, deleitando al grotesco mundo con su voz, similar a la de un ángel. Cantó y cantó, y el mundo cada vez quería más de aquella voz, quería oír más melodías como aquellas. El chico paseaba todos los días por el jardín de rosas, que crecían a su paso, componía canciones cada vez más sublimes, pero aquel mundo no estaba satisfecho.  
La segunda Alice siguió cantando, pero su voz empezó a tornarse enfermiza y marchita: al igual que la primera Alice, el chico perdió la cordura poco a poco, y de aquella garganta de la antes surgía un prodigioso canto ahora solo salía un sonido fúnebre y demencial. La ilusión empezó a desaparecer progresivamente... esqueletos y monstruos deformes observaban al joven cantar con expresión demente en su jardín de rosas. El chico intentaba desesperadamente recobrar su antigua voz, pero era inútil, y aquel mundo se cansó de él.

Un día el joven oyó unos pasos, y descubrió a una hermosa chica caminando grácilmente algo lejos de su jardín.

Cegado por su belleza, trató de acercarse a ella, cortando rosas a su paso para ofrecérselas, pero no pudo salir del jardín. Desesperado, abrió la boca y empezó a cantar, confiando en que aquella muchacha conseguiría darle a su voz la vida y la alegría que había perdido.  
_Error._  
De su garganta salió un sonido espantoso, el más horrible que se hubiera oído nunca. La chica gritó horrorizada y se tapó los oídos, pero cuando se giró intentando buscar el origen de aquel sonido no vio a nadie.  
La segunda Alice, aquel pobre chico, se había ocultado, aterrado por su propia voz. Aquel sonido había sido monstruoso, inhumano... ¿en eso se había convertido? ¿esa era su voz ahora?  
Horrorizado y humillado, tomó en sus manos la pistola que acababa de ver bajo unos setos y, apuntando a su cabeza, disparó entre lágrimas.  
Sus queridas rosas azules se tornaron rojas en cuanto la sangre del joven las salpicó: la segunda Alice había muerto, y el sueño rió con el resultado de su pequeña broma, mientras miraba a la chica que caminaba hacia el castillo.

_"Bienvenida, mi tercera Alice"._

_

* * *

_

**_Notas:_**  
-Dudé entre "Wonderland" y "País de las Maravillas", pero al final opté por lo segundo. En el caso de Alice/Alicia, dejé el nombre en versión original, no solo porque me gusta más, sino porque me resulta extraño que adapten nombres a otro idioma.  
-Estas son la primera y la segunda Alice, en el siguiente van las dos últimas. Esto antes estaba puesto en mi blog privado, pero por subirlo...

-Maldito FF, no deja poner espacios... he tenido que poner esas líneas -.- y no pude separar la segunda de la primera Alice, _sorry_ ;w;


	2. Chapter 2

No, Vocaloid no me pertenece, y tampoco los personajes ni la canción ~

* * *

Tras oír aquel sonido, la muchacha huyó de aquel jardín rápidamente, aterrada por aquella voz desgarradora. Continuó su camino por aquel lugar, ajena a lo que le había sucedido a su antecesor. Al entrar en aquel país, sin saberlo, se había convertido en la tercera Alice. Su cabello largo y turquesa y sus grandes ojos del mismo color atrayeron a las bestias, y sus movimientos finos y delicados hicieron que todos se detuvieran a observarla, admirando su belleza.  
Para ella el sueño había creado una ilusión muy distinta: un mundo mágico y elegante, cuyo centro era el enorme castillo que se divisaba a lo lejos. La joven no tardó en llegar allí y sumida en la ilusión vivió noches de bailes de salón, romances y fiestas por doquier... todo lo que quería le era concedido inmediatamente, y gracias a sus encantos se convirtió en la reina de aquel país.  
Pero la tercera Alice no sabía nada del horror que se ocultaba tras aquellas maravillas, así que el día que se miró al espejo de su lujosa habitación y vió que el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada era un rostro putrefacto y lleno de malicia chilló aterrada y trató de huir de aquel lugar. Demasiado tarde para ella: su yo reflejada la arrastró al interior del espejo, donde su pesadilla no tendría fin.

_La tercera Alicia perdió su reinado, y nunca más volvió a aparecer. _

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvió a aparecer una nueva Alice: dos hermanos gemelos, rubios y con llamativos ojos azules, llegaron al país, sorprendidos con todo lo que veían. La niña, Rin, la cual era la mayor, parecía la más valiente, mientras que su hermano, Len, avanzaba con más cautela. Una vez pasado el desconcierto inicial los dos niños corrieron y jugaron por el bosque, y más tarde descubrieron un jardín de rosas azules en el cual tomaron el té. Días más tarde, Rin se percató de que había una carte en uno de sus bolsillos; intrigada, se la enseñó a su hermano: era un sobre blanco con un sello en forma de corazón, el cual era amarillo, el color favorito de los gemelos. No tardaron en abrir el sobre, descubriendo una invitación de la reina de aquel país a su castillo.  
–No sabía que aquí hubiera una reina –comentó.  
–Claro que la hay, si no, no habría un castillo –respondió Len señalando el edificio, presente en la lejanía.  
Ambos gemelos se encaminaron pues hacia el castillo, preguntándose qué misterios les aguardarían allí. ¡La propia reina les había invitado! ¿Cómo había sabido que estaban allí, y cómo había aparecido aquel sobre de la nada? Mil y un preguntas resonaban en sus mentes, pero toda su alegría comenzó a menguar según iban recorriendo aquel mundo: vieron cosas que desearían no haber visto, pasaron por escenarios muertos y lúgubres, y cuando caminaban por el bosque, teñido de un color rojizo, les pareció oir gritos en la lejanía. Huyeron aterrados, mientras los monstruos empezaban a darse a conocer, riendo tras ellos.  
–Len, tengo miedo...  
–Yo también tengo mucho miedo, hermana –sollozó el niño abrazándola– ¿qué crees que habrá en el castillo? ¿crees que la reina será buena con nosotros?  
Ella miró el colosal edificio, que se alzaba imponente sobre ellos, más cerca de lo que nunca había estado.  
–N-no lo sé, pero tendremos que descubrirlo... –respondió levantándose pesadamente y dirigiéndose al lugar. Tenía el sobre en la mano, y este resplandecía, en señal de que estaban cerca.  
Entrar en el castillo fue más fácil de lo que creían. Una vez dentro, inspeccionaron cada habitación y cada salón en busca de alguien, pero solo encontraron silencio; entonces Rin alzó la vista hacia el último piso, y siguiendo una corazonada, propuso subir allí.  
Las escaleras parecían interminables, y los dos niños jadeaban por el esfuerzo, deseando llegar al final... pero cuando recordaban que quizá la reina no era tan buena como imaginaban las ganas de llegar al último piso se desvanecían.  
Mucho tiempo después, quizá más de una hora, los gemelos llegaron por fin al último piso. Temerosos, se acercaron a la única habitación que allí había, ricamente adornada en piedras preciosas. Digna de una reina...  
–Entremos –dijo Rin armándose de valor, y movió con fuerza el picaporte, abriendo la puerta rápidamente. Entraron a la vez mirando a todas partes, pero la oscuridad que reinaba allí les impidió ver nada. Permanecieron quietos, alertas a cualquier sonido, pero se llevaron una agradable sorpresa al descubrir un bello canto que subía de intensidad y parecía envolverlos con calidez. Atraídos por aquella voz buscaron a la joven que debía estar cantando por toda la habitación,  
–Len, mira, un espejo...  
La voz provenía de su interior. Los gemelos, atraídos por aquel canto de sirena, se acercaron más y más, ahsta que fue demasiado tarde para comprender que habían caido en una trampa: desde el otro lado del espejo los observaba la reina, bella y temible, y los hermanos no tuvieron tiempo de escapar a sus garras; fueron arrastrados al otro lado como había sucedido con la tercera Alice...  
Mucho tiempo más tarde, cuando ya todo el mundo les había olvidado, los gemelos lograron escapar. La cuarta Alice vagó por el mundo sin un lugar al que ir, aunque ya no era la misma... los gemelos habían visto demasiados horrores dentro del espejo, habían sufrido lo inimaginable junto a otras almas condenadas... ahora solo eran una cáscara vacía, incapaz de hablar, de sentir, de llorar o expresar emociones. Su única reacción era destruir cualquier forma de vida que encontraban, porque en aquel mundo solo había cabida para ellos dos.

_El país de las maravillas ahora era suyo._

_

* * *

_

_Notas: sip, acabado xD un fic corto, pero bueno, ahí está. Gracias por haber leído ^^_


End file.
